7_seedsfandomcom-20200215-history
Spoilers Oda Michitsuna
'More about Oda' 'Appearance' Oda is a very tall, masculinely built and middle-aged man with short and smooth, properly combed back gray-brownish hair. He almost looks like a noble of old times, according to some of his female fans. 'Background and family' Unknown. 'Personality' Oda is a very friendly man who gets along with everyone and has an open ear for everyone asking him for help. He hates being helpless when others need him. 'Special Characteristics' (hobbies, strengths and weaknesses, special skills…) His strength are moving speeches which make people feel more confident and draw them in towards him. Oda has a very well-rehearsed voice and great social skills. He can reach out to others' hearts and console them even in greatest despair. 'Past' (before entering Ryugu Shelter) Oda is a former actor, but since his acting style is a bit outdated now, he had difficulties finding a job. Takashi then scouted him as the representative director of Ryugu Shelter. 'Development throughout the story ' (starting with entering Ryugu Shelter) The first days in Ryugu Shelter nobody suspected anything. The people in charge had told the invited guest that they were going to attend the opening event of a new amusement park, so everyone just thought they had lucked out and enjoyed the unexpected 'vacation'. But at the third day, the earth started to tremble continuously. As the unrest couldn't be suppressed any longer, Oda called everyone to the main hall where Kagami announced that Earth had been hit by several meteorites and the world as they knew it was gone forever. Despite Oda's attempts to appease the mob a panic broke out, but Maria's song managed to calm down the agitated people. Mark also did his best to cheer up the devastated people with his jokes. All of a sudden, it had become their mutual task to keep up everyone's morales. Soon, the inhabitants of Ryugu Shelter became quite used to their new lifestyle with except for a few youths who didn't believe in the meteorite impact story and wanted to drill their way out of the shelter in order to return to their families. They caused Section Winter's walls to break and water rushed in, threatening to submerge the entire shelter. Takashi's wife Miho sacrificed her life in order to close the gates to the other sections, and drowned. The result of the catastrophe led to the complete destruction of three quarters of the entire food storage, putting the entire shelter's food supply at risk. Because of the sudden loss of their food supplies, the shelter's leaders followed Takashi's advice and decided to kill a large number of the shelter's inhabitants in order to ensure the survival of the rest. To do that, the director told the victims they would be moved to 'Ise Shelter' in order to be able to continue providing them with enough food supply. The truth, however, was that the people were put to sleep, their clothes ripped off them and then their bodies were thrown into a giant mincer so that they'd be turned into fertiliser and animal food. Mark and his friends grew suspicious when they learned that there had been no contact to other shelters at all for a very long time and many of their own group had been forced to fake informations. When they furiously confronted Oda with their suspicions, he had to admit to them that he had never been the real director of Ryugu Shelter, just a front man to draw the people in. Takashi offered to show them the truth. Mark went along with the unsuspecting victims and then learned about the terrible mass murder of men, women and children. His attempt to escape, however, failed. Finally, the group saw no other choice but to silently accept the "culling". Because the farm animals ate the animal food the dead people had been turned into, an originally harmless parasite found its way into their internal system and caused many of them to die. By the time their owners realized this and culled them, it was already too late: the so-called Acari X had found a way to infect humans as well, and spread with deadly speed through the entire shelter, annihilating almost the entire population. Every single day, countless people died. Oda gave it his best to console the sick people and finally died as well, sitting at the sickbed of his charges. Although he only had been the director of Ryugu Shelter in name, he gave it his best to fulfill his role as a professional and became a person everyone could rely on. Many people took solace from Oda staying at their side until their very last moment of the very end. 'Further information' Return to Oda Michitsuna Return to Other Characters Return to Characters Category:Spoilers Characters Category:Characters Category:Other Characters Category:Ryugu Shelter Category:Table of Contents Category:Forums